A common problem occurs when attempting to display 4×3 (4:3) video on a 16:9 display screen. Linear scaling of the picture results in a black bar on either side of the picture. In order to utilize the entire screen, the picture can be non-linearly scaled.
However, non-linear scaling can result in a picture that has discontinuous scaling which is noticeable at the point of the discontinuity.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with embodiments of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.